What doesn't kill you
by Anarane Sindanarie
Summary: She hated her life sometimes. After being in an abusive relationship for so long, she didn't know what to do. But now she was free. Then after three months of being free she met him. GaaraFemNaru


I don't own any Naruto characters. The first version was taken off because I had song lyrics in it so I took them out and I'm posting it again. I was listening to "Stronger" By Kelly Clarkson the when I wrote this. So listen to it while your reading this. I am working on a story for this and not just a one shot.

**What doesn't kill you**

She hated her life sometimes. After being in an abusive relationship for so long, she didn't know what to do. But now she was free. Then after three months of being free she met _him._ He was kind, sweet, loving. He didn't force her to do anything. He could see the fear in her eyes.

She loved it. No more Sasuke. No more abuse. She could hangout with anyone she wanted to. Do what the wanted. For the first month after she got away from him she had stayed with a friend until she got her own place. She was still scared of being found by him but she wasn't going to let it control her.

No she wasn't going to let it control her. She went back to school. Started her life back up. All of her friends were supportive of her. He had thought that he had broken her but he didn't know her very well now did he.

She did run into him at one point. He had almost killed her. That was when she met him. Gaara. He was the one that had found her after Sasuke had left her for dead. He didn't leave her side until the ambulance came, even when she kept flinching when ever she caught him looking at her.

She survived though. Gaara visited her everyday. Wanting to make sure that she would be alright. He could tell that she was scared, but he didn't push. If she wanted him to stay by the door then he would, but with each visit she would allow him just a little bit closer.

__Even after she got out of the hospital he asked if they could meet up at some point for lunch. She agreed. She felt so alone sometimes. Whenever Gaara was near though she felt happy.

A few weeks after she was released they started going out. They took it slow. When ever she got to scared he would back off until she was ready to move forward again. He was perfect. All of her friends loved him because they saw how much he doted on her.

One month after they started dating they shared their first kiss. It was just a quick peck on the lips but it had left both of them wanting more. She was still hesitant though. Gaara knew this but he didn't push he just told her that when she was ready they would move forward. After three months she felt safe enough that she would fall asleep with him near. She would wake up the next morning to find herself in the bed under the cover's still fully clothed expect for her shoes and socks and him asleep on the couch. Two weeks after that first happened she woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare and Gaara came running into the room. After making sure she was alright he started to leave the room but her grabbing his arm and asking him to stay made him change his mind. He lay on his back and she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Five months into the relationship she walked into the bathroom only to see Gaara toweling him self off. She blushed and muttered an apology and quickly left the room. Gaara quickly finished drying off and got dressed. He then went and found her in the bedroom sitting on the bed with her head in her hands hiding her face. He went and sat beside her and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped and then blushed some more. She looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face. He just grinned right back and kissed her forehead. That night their hands started to roam and she was alright with that. One week later and she was comfortable with him seeing her naked.

Sasuke came by one day to try to get her back. He promised that none of it would happen again but she knew better. He had promised that before. He got mad and tried to strike at her, but Gaara was there before the strike could even hit. When Sasuke tried to hit him he quickly found himself with a black eye and a bruised rib. He left quickly after that. That night they went out to dinner with some friends and when they got home they watched a movie for awhile before hands started to roam. Gaara picked her up and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her not putting his full weight on top of her but still putting some pressure on her and grinding his hips down once to measure her reaction. He could see the fear in her eyes. However she did not stop him. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes as her hand found his hair and gently pulled his head down so that they could kiss. That night they made love for the first time.

After they had been dating for almost two years Gaara proposed. Naruto just nodded with tears in her eyes. Gaara put the ring on her finger and stood up. He gathered Naruto in his arms and kissed her. The next night they went out to dinner with friends and announced that they were engaged. They were married six months later. Two months after that Naruto announced that she was pregnant.


End file.
